


Лирическое отступление

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Fidelio Punch Club, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Secret Crush, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, в которой Сын Проститутки совершеннолетний и участвует в Фиделио Панч Клаб одновременно с Сеймуром.





	Лирическое отступление

Паша, если быть честным, удивился, что его первый батл на Фиделио получился не совсем дном. Он должен был оказаться унизительным хотя бы потому, что нехуй было бухать для бодрости и полировать энергетиком, когда второй день подряд под 38. Правда, при такой температуре он всё равно чувствовал себя хуёво и не очень контролировал моторику, тут пей-не пей.

В обычном состоянии он бы разъебал Райтрауна точно, в этом Паша был уверен. Райтраун был на его взгляд слишком никакой, тоска и уныние, а бесил сильно. Теперь же были все шансы, что по видео покажется, будто Сын Проститутки переволновался и вообще неопытное говно хуже того челкастого белорусского пидора. Но, видимо, то, как его колбасило, судьи приняли за особую ебанутую харизму. Проёб 1:2 не казался таким унизительным, каким мог бы, а если знать, что Паше весь батл просто хотелось упасть еблом в пол, то это вообще можно было считать достижением. Не забыть бы ещё потом, что не надо смотреть этот батл, чтобы не вспоминать. В пизду такое.

А вот вспоминать или нет то, что было до батла, Паша решить не мог. Он тогда ждал начала, делал вид, что тупил в телефон, потому что сфокусировать взгляд на экране был не в состоянии всё равно, и готовился обосраться. Думал, что вот с Сеймуром он обосрался даже смешно, а с Райтрауном сраным обидно будет. И тут Сеймур к нему подошёл. Пожал руку, посмотрел внимательно, лицо сделал очень серьёзное и спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Паша охуел, но не подал виду. Смотрите, какое внимание Сыну Проститутки, ебать. Не забыл. Криво улыбнулся, пожал плечами, запоздало вспомнил, что обещал себе меньше улыбаться при Сеймуре — выглядело это обычно уёбищно, даже друзья над его зубами ржали, а у Паши ещё были планы с Серёгой общаться.

Он показал большой палец, усмехнулся, сказал, честно глядя в глаза:

— Заебись!

Сеймур не очень поверил — наверное, не стоило ему глаза свои показывать тоже, мало ли, как они тогда выглядели, — и спросил уже с чем-то, похожим на беспокойство:

— Уверен? Выглядишь не очень. Может, Егорову сказать?

Паша помотал головой — типа, нормально всё, — посмеялся. У Сеймура было такое выражение лица, будто ему правда не похуй. Это выглядело прикольно. На самом деле он всё это время думал, что клёво было бы сейчас сдохнуть, а не батлить. Но не рассказывать же было Серёге про это. Вряд ли он стал бы использовать это в батле против Паши, который когда ещё будет, но всё равно. Знать об этом Сеймуру было не нужно.

Из самого батла Паша запомнил только желание скорее свалить домой, плюс то, что Райтраун расслабился и написал совсем уж хреновый текст, почти без панчей даже. Нудел что-то Паше в лицо, хер проссышь, что, ну, хули ещё от текстовика было ждать, если он не Сеймур. Если бы Паша был в кондиции, а не чувствовал себя мешком говна, то, скорее всего, не просрал бы ему. Но даже так шутки и доёбки до унылости Райти, вроде бы, заходили. Хорошо было бы знать, заходят ли они Сеймуру, но того во время батла не было видно — может, стоял далеко или к своему батлу готовился.

А потом Сеймур батлил Тру Фрика, и тогда Паша впервые за день обрадовался, что не уехал с Фиделио нахуй. От того, как Сеймур сравнил с ним Фрика, он даже будто лучше себя почувствовал. Конечно, Паша сам считал себя харизматичнее многих, это любой бы заметил. Но когда про себя такое говоришь, это одно, а когда о тебе так отзывается крутой чел, который несколько месяцев назад вынес тебя к херам, даже не особо напрягаясь, — это другое. Это было приятно. Когда Сеймур нашёл его взглядом в толпе, Паша торжественно отсалютовал ему энергетиком — и снова заржал, как ебанат. Надо было уже начать себя контролировать, но никак не получалось. Из-за температуры сраной, наверное.

К концу съёмок ощущение эйфории от того момента уже прошло, даже желания сдохнуть не осталось. До дома Паша добрался на автопилоте. Помнил только, как запихивал сраный мешок за слив Райтрауну в мусорный контейнер по пути к метро, и как какая-то тётка наступила ему на кроссовок грязным ботинком, и что всё бесило. И как думал, что надо было, наверное, с Серёгой попрощаться нормально, поздравить с победой — он, вроде, смотрел в Пашину сторону пару раз, когда им одежду выдавали, — но для этого пришлось бы идти обратно к людям, разговаривать там с кем-то ещё, а Паша ебал это всё.

Поэтому он просто приехал домой, закинулся Ринзой — мать нудела, что надо врача вызвать, но это он пропустил мимо ушей, — и пошёл нахуй спать. Перед сном даже в телефон не стал тупить, как обычно, просто рухнул в кровать и вырубился.

Наутро только увидел, что ночью Серёга написал ему в Телегу: «ты справился, молодец. Всё ещё будет».

В следующий раз они увиделись только через месяц, опять на съёмках, когда Сеймур должен был батлить картофельного пидораса Маниту, а Сын Проститутки — Пашу Плохого. Его он собирался вынести влёгкую. Отправляясь на батл, Паша готовился к ненапряжному приятному вечеру с друзьями, которые на этот раз пришли с ним, и повышенному гонорару. Настроение у него было хорошее.

Всё испортил Маниту. Он с самого начала Паше не нравился: мелкий мерзкий дрыщ с детским лицом, да ещё и текстовик, в первом батле запинался через слово и бил себя по башке — зачем? Ещё и ходил везде с группой своих таких же раздражающих корешей, и смотрел на всех так, будто вот-вот блеванёт. Бесил просто фактом своего существования, в общем. И этому вот Маниту после батла Сеймур респектанул. Похвалил прямо при всех, когда руку жал в конце. Паша надеялся, что на камеры не попало то, как его перекосоёбило. У самого Паши после того их батла Сеймур просто спросил, в порядке ли он, и потом добавил вне камер, что он не так плох, как казалось. А тут — здравствуйте, блин. С первого раза уважуха.

Как только камеры выключили и стало можно свалить из кадра, Паша шепнул братишкам, что пойдёт отлить, и ушёл подальше от площадки, чтобы ни с кем случайно не поговорить. Особенно с Сеймуром. Хуй знает, что он сейчас мог бы ему сказать. Так и проныкался весь перерыв в закутке возле гардероба, втыкая в телефон и бомбя про себя, пока не стали названивать с вопросами, где он шляется, батл вот-вот начнётся.

Зато на Плохом после этого Паша оторвался. Видимо, заряд злости от той хуйни с Маниту он получил хороший. К концу первого раунда ему даже стало весело, несмотря на привычно тухлую толпу. Плохой, которого Паша весь батл называл Хуёвым, выглядел жалко, хоть и пытался сделать вид, что выше доёбок от Сына Проститутки. Он оказался идеальным соперником для того, чтобы шутить про хуи в жопе его мамаши. Ну трэш, ну говно, ну мог Паша по-другому. Но зачем? Другие батлеры к этому обычно бывали готовы, а этот стоял и покрывался красными пятнами. Габоныч, правда, тоже: он предупреждал заранее, что надо типа поскромнее, и, конечно, пистон ему потом вставит за это, но Паше было похуй. Панчи задевали, публика ржала, а значит, он всё правильно сделал.

Паша подумал даже, что прикольно было бы попросить Сеймура каждый раз перед пашиными батлами хвалить Маниту. Вот Серёга бы охуел.

К середине второго раунда Плохого Паша совсем расслабился, стал поглядывать по сторонам и заметил, что Сеймура нигде не было видно. Снова стало обидно. Серёга ему, конечно, ничего не обещал, и редко стоял на видном месте во время чужих батлов тут на Фиделио, но Паша же смотрел его батл, сложно, что ли, было ответить вежливостью на вежливость?

После батла Паша хотел уже метнуться к своим ребятам и свалить с ними скорее, но Сеймур догнал его в коридоре. Поздравил с победой над Плохим, ткнулся кулаком в победные перчатки. Паша недоверчиво спросил:

— Ты же, вроде, свалил?

Сеймур поднял брови удивлённо, посмотрел на него натурально как на дурачка.

— Ты чего, смотрел я. Тебя смотреть интересно. Ты домой сейчас?

Паша кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри развязывается узел обиды. Серёге было на него не срать. Он смотрел его батл. Он сказал, что смотреть на него интересно. И сам нашёл его, чтобы поболтать. Два часа нервяка этого момента стоили.

Сеймур даже не напрягся, когда Паша по-хозяйски закинул ему руку на плечо, чтобы сделать селфак. Наоборот, придвинулся ближе и улыбнулся во фронталку, потом сказал:

— Давай теперь на мой?

— Пососитесь ещё, — раздался сзади недовольный голос.

Паша обернулся — Маниту выходил из туалета напару со своим зеленоволосым хахалем, или кем там этот вечно трущийся рядом парень ему был.

Будь Паша так же зол, как во время своего батла, он бы просто сказал: «На хуй иди, пидор». Но сейчас Паше было заебись. Он широко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Да я, в общем, и не против.

Сеймур быстро посмотрел на него с каким-то непонятным выражением, как будто на секунду ему стало неловко, но он быстро это скрыл. Думал, что Паша не заметит, наверное, но Паша заметил. Интересно.

Маниту теперь смотрел на них с ехидной рожей, будто ждал, что Паша стушуется. Тушеваться он не собирался. Терять ему было нечего: Сеймур, вроде, знал, что Паша способен вести себя, как долбоёб, а того, что кто-то вдруг пройдёт мимо, он не стеснялся. Паша дёрнул подбородком в сторону губ Сеймура:

— Чё, давай?

Серёга, улыбаясь, мотнул головой:

— В другой раз.

Маниту поднял брови чуть ли не до шапки и попытался закатить глаза — хотел выглядеть выше всего этого, наверное, но получилось просто выглядеть хуёво.

Паша пожал плечами:

— Ну, в другой так в другой. Держи пока аванс.

Встал на цыпочки и ткнулся губами в шероховатую серёгину щёку.

Сеймур сказал:

— Ого.

Маниту сказал:

— Клоун.

Его хахаль-или-кто-это сказал:

— Пойдём отсюда, Сань?

Паша подумал: «Выкусите, картохи» и отсалютовал уходящим белорусам средним пальцем.

Сеймур почесал указательным пальцем под носом, спросил:

— Что это было, Паш?

Паша нервно усмехнулся, пожал плечами, сказал:

— А чё они?

Как будто это что-то объясняло. Но для Сеймура, вроде бы, оказалось достаточно — дальше спрашивать он не стал.

В итоге, если сравнивать плюсы и минусы, день получился хорошим. Так Паша думал, пока не добрался до дома. Дверь в квартиру оказалась закрыта. Только тогда Паша вспомнил, что мать уехала к тёте до завтра с чем-то там помогать. Для порядка он подёргал ручку пару раз, вздохнул, понимая, что тёплый ужин ему не светит, и достал телефон. Хуй поймёшь всё-таки, какой получался день.

Друзья, которые ездили с ним на съёмки, были не в сети. Или ещё в дороге были, или, что вероятнее, забились куда-то все вместе и устроили себе афтепати. Предатели. Онлайн висели только чуваки, которые были не в Москве, и Сеймур.

Паша прислонился спиной к двери, открыл диалог, посмотрел на «ты справился, молодец. Всё ещё будет» — «спасибо. Ты крут был как всегда» — «спасибо :)» Закрыл диалог. Подумал, снова открыл. Написал, ни на что не надеясь, в общем-то: «заебись. не могу попасть домой, ключи хз где, ночую по ходу на улице. выручишь?»

Ответ пришёл почти сразу: «приезжай ко мне», — и следом сообщение с адресом.  
Кровать у Сеймура оказалась одна. Об этом Паша как-то не думал, пока ехал — он вообще был не очень в состоянии думать, время подходило к полуночи, хотелось по-настоящему только спать. В основном все силы ушли на попытки вспомнить, насколько грязные сегодня были на нём носки. Дальше переступания через порог гениальный план «вписаться на ночь к Сеймуру» продумать не вышло. Так себе из Паши получался спецагент.

Носки оказались нормальными. Хоть в чём-то ему везло.

Потом Паша стоял, разглядывая серёгину полуторку, пока тот шумел водой в ванной. Паша сел на пробу на край кровати. Потолок на него не рухнул, пол не провалился к соседям. Хорошо. Паша стянул носки и джинсы, забрался под выделенное ему одеяло и блаженно вытянул ноги. К концу дня они начали гудеть. Просто вытянуть их оказалось охуенно. Когда Сеймур зашёл в комнату, Паша уже устроился максимально удобно, закинув себе под спину обе подушки, и тупил в телефон. Поднял взгляд на Сеймура вовремя, успел заметить, как тот вздохнул и криво улыбнулся, а потом снова придал лицу нейтральное выражение.

— Подушку ща отдам, — на всякий случай сказал Паша.

Сеймур усмехнулся:

— Ещё бы.

Вытащил вторую подушку из-под пашиной спины и бросил её в изножье кровати.

— Это чё? — спросил Паша.

Серёга посмотрел на него, наклонив голову в сторону, как будто не верил, что Паша сам не догадывается. Паша ответил честной непонимающей рожей. Ну, он надеялся, что вышла честная непонимающая.

— Места мало, — объяснил Сеймур, — вальтом удобнее.

— Ну, хуй знает, — сказал Паша. — Если тебе так хочется мои ноги нюхать…

Сеймур опять посмотрел уже знакомым Паше нечитаемым взглядом, потом лёг ногами в пашину сторону, накрылся дурацким пледом с тиграми (Паша был уверен, что какая-нибудь тётя подарила, тёти вечно такую хуйню дарят), немного поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и очень скоро затих. А Паша кутался в своё одеяло и смотрел. Видно было плохо, света из окна не хватало, получалось различить только невнятный скрытый пледом силуэт плечи-спина-макушка, который еле заметно шевелился в такт с дыханием. Сеймур либо был сверхчеловеком, если ложился и сразу вырубался, и даже в телефон не залипал хотя бы на пять минут, либо вымотался на батле сильнее, чем со стороны заметно. Не очень получалось верить, что это батл с Маниту его так доконал, но мало ли.

Сам Паша заснуть не мог долго, даже когда глаза устали от экрана настолько, что пришлось телефон выключить и задвинуть под подушку. Всё равно сосредоточиться ни на чём не получалось — смотришь на буквы, а по глазам будто наждачкой хуярят. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами долго, слышал, как за стеной кто-то из соседей смотрел какой-то фильм с криками, перестрелками и хуёвой музыкой. Обычно посторонние звуки ему засыпать не мешали, а тут хуйня какая-то непонятно почему. Ну незнакомое место, ну Сеймур рядом — и что? Он много раз делил с кем-то из дружбанов кровать, даже в обнимку спали, но это всё обычно никого не парило, самого Пашу тем более. А здесь они с Серёгой вообще ничего, что могло бы смутить, не делали. Паша натянул одеяло под самый нос — пододеяльник тут был мягче, чем у них дома, приятно, — и лежал, гоняя в памяти последние полтора часа. Ничего, вроде бы, не случилось, но над Пашей нависло тревожное ощущение, какое бывало, когда наливаешь до самого краешка, так, что вода над краем немного приподнимается даже, и одно неверное движение — и всё прольётся нахуй. Он не помнил, как заснул.

Утром он торопливо выпил предложенный Сеймуром чай, обжёг язык при этом — отстой, надо было меньше спешить, но эта маленькая квартира словно начала на него давить, хотелось свалить скорее. Хотя, возможно, дело было не в квартире, а в расслабленном со сна Сеймуре, который сидел на табуретке с расфокусированным взглядом, с отпечатком складки подушки на щеке, и накладывал на кусок чёрного хлеба кабачковую икру.

— Тебе точно не сорок? — кивнул Паша в сторону бутера. — Ты серьёзно можешь это есть?

Сеймур поднял на Пашу взгляд, усмехнулся и, глядя в глаза, демонстративно отхапал ртом кусок бутерброда. Запил чаем. Посмотрел с выразительной полуулыбкой — мол, что на это скажешь? Паша покачал головой и сел на свободный табурет рядом, поставил на колени рюкзак и зарылся в него в поисках наушников. Тащиться домой через пол-Москвы без музла в ушах он не хотел — судя по времени, по пути его ждали толпы едущих по работам и учёбам, плюс погода была говном полным. Но переждать хотя бы час пик был не вариант, Сеймуру, по его словам, тоже надо было на работу скоро. Да и в принципе свалить хотелось на самом деле сильно, как будто сделал что-то плохое и вот-вот спалят. В рюкзаке, конечно, всё перемешалось и запуталось к хуям. Паша мрачно вытащил на стол клубок из проводов и прочего содержимого и под по-доброму насмешливым взглядом Сеймура стал его распутывать. Типа аккуратно кидая вещи обратно в рюкзак одну за другой: зарядник, зажигалку, паспорт, кошелёк, наушники, ключи…

Сеймур усмехнулся, и Паша замер, поняв, что Серёга глядит на ключи в его руке и улыбается.

— Что, нашлись?

Паша посмотрел на связку ключей, как на предателя, чувствуя себя неловко, и сказал:

— Вот где они, гондоны, были… Я обычно в карман сбоку их кладу так-то, тут не подумал даже искать…

Сеймур кивнул, неопределённо хмыкнул — не понять было, потому что поверил, потому что смеётся над Пашей или потому что ему похуй, — и снова откусил от своего старпёрского бутерброда.

Паша очень надеялся, что не покраснел.

——————

Паша был интересным. Не тот Паша, который батл-рэпер Сын Проститутки, а просто вчерашний школьник Паша, ведущий себя так, словно ему похуй на реакцию окружающих, но как будто пытающийся что-то доказать самому себе.

Не сказать, что после того, как они познакомились поближе, Сеймура вдруг перестал раздражать пашин батловый образ. Но воспринимать его стало проще, когда выяснилось, что Паша делает трэш ради привлечения внимания, а не потому, что на самом деле на голову ёбнутый. Забавно было кидать Паше какую-нибудь цитату из его же текста с особо тупым моментом, писать «серьёзно?» и получать в ответ «я знаю» и стикер с чуваком, пожимающим плечами.

Ещё оказалось, что с ним можно было нормально разговаривать о всякой ерунде, не сильно задумываясь о темах, что лично, что в Телеграме. Казалось, что он не видел в Сеймуре только Сеймура, а относился просто как к человеку — по крайней мере, пытался. Не то чтобы Сеймур страдал от недостатка общения, но возможность в батлрэп-тусовке говорить с кем-то не только о батл-рэпе оказалась нелишней. Кого попало в свой круг общения Сеймур старался не пускать, и получилось, что Паша оказался первым из батловой части его жизни, кого он пригласил к себе домой, пусть и в нетипичных обстоятельствах. Хотя Сеймур до сих пор не был уверен, на самом деле Паша не нашёл тогда ключи или наврал, — может, поругался с матерью и пошёл всё равно к кому, лишь бы не дома? Тогда было похоже, что Паша не договаривает чего-то. Лезть к нему в душу Сеймур не стал, не его это было дело, но иногда всё равно вспоминал, как неловко выглядел Паша в его квартире, и задумывался.

Паша вообще давал поводы задуматься. Сложно было иногда понять, где кончаются вещи, которые он делает ради образа СП, а где начинаются вещи, которые он делает, потому что может. Из знакомых Сеймура только Паша, наверное, мог сидеть в обнимку с каким-то из своих знакомых, устроившись подбородком у того на плече, и не отстранялся, когда ему теребили волосы, наоборот, кажется, подставлялся под руку — и при этом называл кого-то пидором с таким презрением, что только яд с зубов не капал. Ещё он почему-то невзлюбил Маниту — этого Сеймур понять не мог тоже. Вроде бы, белорусский парень Паше дорогу не переходил, на Фиделио они даже не пересекались пока, а раньше не были знакомы. Но каждый раз, когда имя Сани всплывало в разговоре, Паша делал брезгливое лицо, разговаривал про него только сквозь стиснутые зубы, называя «пидором галимым» и обязательно добавляя, что он в жопу ебал и его, и его хахаля — Сеймур догадывался, что Паша имел в виду друга Сани, Баяндина, — максимально тупо шутил про картошку, стебал за просранный Тру Фрику батл и вообще вёл себя, как Сын Проститутки в трансляциях. Сеймур иногда думал даже, не спросить ли у Паши, в чём дело, но подходящего момента пока не случалось.

Во время третьего круга их батлы снимали в разные дни. Сеймур с тоской понимал, что готовился на этот раз настолько же на отъебись, как обычно. Для того, чтобы разнести Фрика, этого оказалось достаточно, но на Фиделио ему становилось слишком скучно. В ближайшее время надежда была только на следующий круг — там он должен был батлиться с Пашей. Было интересно, как у них всё пройдёт во второй раз. И после первого их батла, и с учётом того, что они стали ближе общаться. И невозможно было угадать, к чему готовиться: будет Паша шутить про хуи и мамок в традициях Сына Проститутки или сделает что-то серьёзное. Первое на Фиделио раздражало Габоныча, но заходило не секущим в батлах судьям — видимо, любили примитивный юмор. Второе у Паши получалось хуже, чем могло бы, но если он старался, то выходило в целом неплохо.

На съёмки Паша снова приехал со своими друзьями, в том числе с тем парнем, с которым в прошлый раз сидел в обнимку, — его Сеймур запомнил почему-то хорошо. Он подошёл к пашиной компании поздороваться. Паша выглядел немного дёргано, торопливо пожал ему руку, хлопнул стоящего рядом по плечу, мол, здоровайтесь вы тоже. Тот парень, как и все, протянул ему руку, когда дошла очередь, но смотрел при этом подозрительно, как будто пытался изобразить предупреждающий взгляд. Сеймур на всякий случай улыбнулся ему, вопросительно приподнимая брови. Парень выдернул руку. Паша, видимо, заметил это, перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, нервным движением поправил чёлку, вздохнул, сказал:

— Так. Стойте здесь. Я с Серёгой поговорю и к вам вернусь, — схватил Сеймура за куртку на локте и потащил за собой по коридору.

Удобное для разговора место нашли не сразу — кругом или собирались люди, или просматривалось со всех сторон, или было заперто. Видимо, недостаточно организаторы заплатили, чтобы всех везде пускали.

— В общем, — сказал Паша, когда они всё же остановились в каком-то углу, — на него не обращай внимания. Он думает, что ты ко мне липнешь, чтобы потом на батле разъебать. Как будто ты без этого не разъебёшь.

Сеймур улыбнулся, пожал плечами:

— Да ничего. Это хорошо даже, что твои друзья за тебя переживают.

Паша тоже улыбнулся, показал большие кривые зубы, сказал с гордостью в голосе:

— Мои братишки!

Потом снова поправил свой чубчик и добавил:

— Так вот, слушай. Я что хотел сказать. Я там буду пиздеть в одном месте совсем дичь, просто бля. Ничего не придумал другого, а что-то такое было нужно. Ты не обижайся если что, хорошо?

Сеймур усмехнулся:

— Хорошо, я в батлах не первый день, переживу как-нибудь. Ты, если что, тоже не обижайся.

Паша хмуро посмотрел на него исподлобья, опять сунул пальцы в чёлку, сказал:

— Я серьёзно вообще-то. Но ладно.

А потом в третьем раунде Сын Проститутки выдал бредовую историю, начинавшуюся с «А теперь вы наконец узнаете настоящее лицо Сеймура». Сеймур даже удивился, что Паша смог читать это всё с таким видом, будто это на самом деле было и на самом деле его возмущало. Оказывается, после прошлой их встречи на Фиделио, когда они вместе бухали, Сеймур пытался к нему подкатывать, и даже предлагал у Паши отсосать. Когда тот его послал, сказал, что это был прикол, но потом всё равно написывал ему в соцсети, зазывал к себе домой за каким-то хуем. Сеймуру даже смешно стало от того, насколько дикая получалась история. Народ вокруг, судя по реакции, не зная, как реагировать. А потом Паша достал телефон. «В пизду скриншоты! — с вызовом сказал он. — Смотрите так!» — и развернул экран в ближайшую камеру. Когда телефон повернулся к нему, Сеймур увидел окно их с Пашей переписки в Телеге. Только сообщений там было намного меньше, чем в телефоне у Сеймура, и всё заканчивалось на «приезжай ко мне», которое Сеймур отправлял, когда Паша просился к нему вписаться.

— Нихуя себе! — не сдержался Сеймур, чувствуя, как брови лезут на лоб, и заржал, как не ржал никогда на батлах.

Паша бросил на Сеймура нервный взгляд, торопливо сглотнул, возвращая батловое лицо, и повернул телефон в сторону судей и зрителей: «Он тут пишет „приезжай ко мне“, если кому не видно! Если это на самом деле такой прикол, то я что-то его не понял».

Сеймур глянул по сторонам, пытаясь оценить реакцию. Поверят — не поверят? Люди в основном стояли и охуевали, решая, верить или не верить. Сеймур, конечно, тоже охуел, но это всё было настолько абсурдно, что хотелось только ржать. Нихуя себе хитрый план — поудалять всю переписку кроме тех сообщений, которые нужны, чтобы светануть ей на батле. Это было по-своему даже прикольно. Париться на счёт того, что кто-то примет это всерьёз, Сеймур не собирался. Кто-то, может, и поведётся, или не поведётся, но будет в батлах против него использовать. Ну и хуй с ним, работать с этим было можно.

Зато сразу стало понятно, почему тот «братишка» Паши так напрягся, когда его увидел. Паша упоминал как-то, что друзья иногда видят его тексты до батлов — сейчас, похоже, был такой случай. Конкретно этот братишка, видимо, в пашин наброс поверил — это бы объяснило его реакцию.  
После батла, когда пожимали друг другу руки, Паша смотрел на него так, что Сеймуру стало неловко — даже слушать его гон во время своего третьего раунда так неловко не было. Глаза были у него растерянные, виноватые — Паше такой взгляд не шёл, слишком непривычно было видеть это на его лице.

Сеймур притянул его за руку к себе, хлопнул по лопатке, сказал вполголоса:

— Да нормально всё, расслабься.

Паша закусил губу, кивнул, задев лбом его плечо, сказал:

— А ты разъебал, поздравляю.

Потом, вроде бы, взял себя в руки и не выглядел больше виноватым школьником. Принял с улыбкой свой мешок, помахал им в камеру, сказал Сеймуру спасибо за батл.  
Паша догнал его потом, когда Сеймур уже шёл за вещами, схватил за рукав, заставил наклониться к себе поближе, быстро посмотрел по сторонам и сказал вполголоса:

— Серёг, слушай. Ты точно не в обиде?

Сеймур пожал плечами:

— Да нет. С сообщениями ты, конечно, немного ёбу дал. Один хуй никто в это не поверит. Забей.

Паша поморщился, смешно дёрнув носом. Сеймур подумал, что зря он постригся — с короткой чёлкой он выглядел не так смазливо, как раньше, зато более комично, особенно сейчас, когда неловко мялся на месте и растеребил волосы так, что они торчали в разные стороны. Так себе качество для батл-рэпера. Да и трястись из-за того, что в кругу фигни наболтал, когда уже сказали, что всё в порядке, было лишним. Непохоже это всё было на Пашу.

Где-то рядом зажужжало. Паша похлопал себя по карманам, выудил телефон, сбросил вызов, сказал:

— Слушай. Меня сейчас братишки ждут, но я ещё хочу нормально извиниться. И сказать тебе кое-что надо. Я к тебе приеду потом, можно?

Сеймур заржал. Не надо было этого делать, наверное, — Паша его смеха точно не понял, посмотрел растерянно.

— Будешь потом опять рассказывать, как я тебя к себе заманивал, чтобы тебе отсосать?

Паша шумно втянул воздух ноздрями, протянул:

— Бля-я-я… Ты извини, Серёг, там надо было какую-то хуйню вставить типа по фактам, но не мог же я реально про тебя что-то слить…

— Да нормально всё, — перебил Сеймур. — Расслабься уже. Хочешь — приезжай, позвони только сначала.

Паша кивнул, хотя непохоже было, что расслабился. Сеймур пригрёб его к себе поближе, хлопнул по лопаткам, сказал:

— Пашок, серьёзно, мне похуй. Ну отсосёшь мне сам, если так хочешь загладить.

Паша нервно посмеялся вместе с ним, сказал: «Ага», стиснул сеймурову руку на прощание и пошёл обратно вглубь Арены — видимо, к своим «братишкам».

Паша позвонил через час после того, как Сеймур оказался дома. Сказал только, что скоро будет, и сбросил звонок.

Минут через 40, когда Сеймур уже начал подозревать, что Паша передумал и не приедет, позвонил в дверь. Когда Сеймур открыл, зашёл не сразу. Немного помялся у порога, зачем-то наполовину расстегнул и снова застегнул замок куртки. Он вообще казался слегка неадекватным, прятал глаза, двигался дёргано — то ли выпил, то ли принял что-то, то ли был настолько на нервяке. Потом всё же перешагнул через порог, торопливо размотал шарф, повесил куртку на крючок, который Сеймур показывал ему в прошлый визит, стянул капающие снежно-грязе-соляным дерьмом ботинки. Нервно улыбнулся, глядя мимо Сеймура, сказал: «Ну что, начнём», — и бухнулся прямо перед ним на колени.

Сеймур не сразу понял, что происходит. Несколько секунд смотрел на Пашу сверху вниз и тупил. А потом Паша потянулся к ремню на его джинсах.

Сеймур отскочил, как от кипятка, хватил себя за пояс.

— Какого хуя, Паш?! Ты ебанулся?

Паша распахнул глаза, посмотрел на него с искренним недоумением и сказал:

— Мы же вроде так договорились?

Сеймур въебал себе в лицо ладонью так, как давно не делал. Паша-Паша. Ёбаный же в рот. Мозг отказывался верить, что это на самом деле происходило.

— Ты подумал, что я всерьёз, что ли?

Паша сел на пол, подтянул к себе колени, спрятав в них лицо, и заржал напополам со всхлипами.

Сеймур посмотрел на него, вздохнул и осторожно опустился рядом. На пробу легко тронул его за плечо — тот от прикосновения не дёрнулся и никак не показал, что ему неприятно. Подождал немного, пока всхлипы не прекратились, переложил ладонь ему на спину и спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Паша потёр лицо ладонями, нажимая на глаза, запустил пальцы себе в чёлку, глухо пробормотал:

— Я, наверное, поеду лучше.

— Куда ты поедешь в таком состоянии, — устало сказал Сеймур, — иди лучше сюда.

Он развернулся так, чтобы можно было устроиться поудобнее, опёрся спиной о тумбочку и притянул Пашу к себе, положил ладонь ему чуть ниже лопаток. Пол в прихожей был так себе местом для обнимашек: по низу тянуло холодом, рядом натекала грязь с пашиных подошв, задница стремительно оквадрачивалась. Но Паша, вроде бы, успокаивался, дышал ровнее, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и больше не пытался ни свалить в ночь на улицу, ни залезть ему в штаны. Сеймур спросил вполголоса:

— Это ты из-за парта с перепиской? — Паша кивнул.  
Сеймур сказал:

— Ну чего ты, меня правда не задело, даже смешно было.  
Паша глухо проворчал ему в плечо:

— Всё равно я как мудак сделал.

Сеймур успокаивающе погладил его по спине, усмехнулся:

— Переписку хоть не жалко было?

Паша помотал головой и сказал:

— Не, я её сначала скопировал. Чтобы если захочу перечитать, то было бы…

Сеймур тихо засмеялся, подгребая Пашу к себе поближе. Паша недовольно дёрнулся и резко вписался макушкой в его подбородок.

— С-сука… — прошипел Сеймур сквозь сжатые зубы. Было реально больно. Паша потёр ладонью место удара на свой голове, ещё больше лохматя чёлку, растерянно протянул:

— Бля-я-я… — и с виноватым лицом схватил сеймуров подбородок, развернул к свету и замер.

Сеймур сглотнул, тоже остался неподвижным, только взгляд скосил на пашино лицо — напряжённое, с припухшими покрасневшими глазами и тревожной складкой между бровей. Пальцы на его подбородке немного подрагивали.

— Знаешь, — обречённо сказал Паша, не отрывая взгляда от своих пальцев на лице Сеймура, — ты мне нравишься. Пиздец я дебил, да?

Сеймур грустно улыбнулся и честно сказал:

— Я догадывался. Не что ты дебил, а то, что это.

Паша отпустил его подбородок, не поднимая глаз. Неловко некрасиво улыбнулся, развёл руками — типа, вот, такой я. Что дальше делать будем.

Сеймур протянул руку и осторожно коснулся его волос, пригладил торчащую прядь. Паша подставился под прикосновение, как тогда со своим приятелем, только глаза прикрыл, и лицо выглядело не спокойным, а беззащитным.  
«К чёрту», — подумал Сеймур, а вслух сказал:

— Ты извини, Паш, я ничего не могу тебе обещать… — качнулся вперёд и мягко поцеловал его висок.

Паша резко распахнул глаза.

Сеймур продолжил:

— …Но давай попробуем, если хочешь.

Указал взглядом на Пашины губы и спросил:

— Можно?

Паша торопливо кивнул и сам потянулся вперёд, схватил Сеймура за футболку и вжался губами в его рот неуклюже и радостно.

— Эй, — улыбнулся Сеймур, когда Паша отстранился, шумно дыша, с блестящими от слюны губами. — Осторожнее, успеешь ещё мне рот раздербанить, если захочешь. Мне им вообще-то ещё есть.

Паша выдавил нервный смешок, снова разлохматил свою несчастную чёлку. Сеймур отвёл его руки в сторону и опять её пригладил.

Возможно, он об этом решении потом пожалеет. Но попробовать правда стоило.

**Author's Note:**

> Боевой сестре Краже, ББА и другим сочувствующим.
> 
> Написано на Rurap Secret Santa.


End file.
